The Fae Shay
by yuzuharu
Summary: There is a cosplayer on IG with a modest following that I follow and I found her at Holiday Matsuri. I tried to make this fic non-creepy but she was such a beautiful human being, and personality that I was entranced at first sight and wanted to share our brief meeting. Please follow her and help this kind soul gain an audience. We need more cosplayers like her in the community.


_I tried to make this as non-creepy as possible. But there is a nerdy, beautiful angel who has just started doing lingerie cosplay her name is thefaeshay on Instagram. _

_Her live streams are always fun and you can tell she is an actual nerd and not just a pretty girl looking for attention by cosplaying. She is a gift to this earth and I wanted to write our interaction (although small and short) at Holiday Matsuri 2019 where she was cosplaying the beautiful Mei Hatsume from My Hero Acadamia. _

_Go follow her please, I want her account to grow._

* * *

The convention was packed, but through the hustle bustle of the busy dealer's room I could hear her magical laugh. I followed it like a thread through the maze of people before the sea of bodies parted and my eyes fell on her. Her back was to me, but I recognized her immediately, Shay. She was standing at a merchant booth looking over the plushies and in her hand she clutched a small Totoro like it was life itself. Her shoulders shook as she laughed and as she turned her head, I noticed that her eyes were twinkling as she had her other hand pressed over her mouth as she laughed at whatever her friend had said beside her.

Her smile was sweet yet the corners of her lips had a mischievous upturn that made my heart flutter. I wanted to say hello and introduce myself but I felt oddly inferior just standing in her presence and immediately felt a pang of jealously at her friend who spoke to her with such ease and now even hung onto her arm in a friendly manner. I came up besides them and for a moment couldn't breathe, I was almost brushing her arm now and I felt my breath hitch as I pretended to sort through the array of cute plushies before me. Silently eyeing the distance between us, it was mere inches.

Her friend shook her arm violently almost like a child who was begging for something that the movement caused Shay to sway and bump into my side. Her head swiveled to look at me, radiant green eyes widening in slight shock, in a fluid motion she whipped her head around to her friend and scolded her.

"Are you an idiot, be careful!" She reprimanded, her smaller friend laughed and apologized in a sing song manner before Shay turned back to me a light blush tinting her cheeks. "Sorry!" I couldn't believe she was apologizing to me over something as common as bumping into someone in a Vendor's Hall. I shook my head and couldn't help the heat that slowly bled into my face.

"No worries." I realized with a sinking heart I had unwilling ended the conversation with my response and my mind scrambled as she looked away, I put my hand down and grabbed a plushy in despair.

"Oh! You like One Piece?" I shook my head as a muffled voice reached my ears, realization hit like a ton of bricks and I straightened up and whipped my head to the side to see Shay's beautiful eyes twinkling as she looked at me. My mouth went dry, I didn't know what to say. She pointed to the plushy I had grabbed in my despair and looking briefly down, not wanting to look away from the goddess before me, realized I had a small Chopper doll clutched in my hands. "It's one of my favorites!" She continued. I couldn't help the small smile that crept onto my face.

"Yeah, actually." I tried to calm my nerves as we made eye contact. I could feel her magnetic energy almost like a rotating gravity field around her and it felt like a pressure on my chest. I couldn't place it, I didn't understand it but I wanted to be her best friend in that moment, spend every waking moment with her and I didn't know why. I could tell by her personality she was a more quiet type, yet immensely friendly and energetic. Not extroverted-charismatic by definition but chill and…real. Her friend was tugging at her again and she let herself be towed away. She smiled sheepishly at me and my stomach flipped.

"Well, see you around!" I nodded as she was led away, her focus shifted back to her friend and my heart sunk as I realized she was leaving. I gave a small wave and watched them go to the booth across the aisle. Smiling down at the plushy in my hands I gave it a squeeze calming the excitement that was threatening to burst from my insides, she was so nice. I threw another glance over my shoulder at her across the sea of people and saw her laughing again with a smile that could light up the world.

* * *

_Like I said, not trying to be creepy. Just a beautiful human being. thefaeshay was so sweet and nice and beautiful. Please help her grow._


End file.
